Arahabaki
Arahabaki is a recurring demon in the series. History An ancient Japanese aboriginal god since the Kofun period. The Momunofu were his servants and before his religion was submerged by the Shinto pantheon, Arahabaki was worshipped in Japan's northeastern regions as a god of travelers. He was also worshipped by Nagasunehiko, an enemy of Emperor Jimmu, and so by the Emperor's orders Arahabaki became a symbol of treachery, rebellion, and heresy and his worship was forbidden for a long period afterwards. However, this is only mentioned in the Tsugaru Soto-Sangunshi (which was said to have been compiled in the 1970s) which has been concluded to be a false document. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Brute Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nation Ruler Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kunitsu Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Chigi Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hermit Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Hermit Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Hermit Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kunitsu Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Arahabaki appears as a rare encounter in the Imperial Palace. He can later be recruited in Tokyo Destinyland after beating the devil summoner there in the Neutral route. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Arahabaki can be obtained by evolving Momunofu when he has enough experience at level 24. Arahabaki has the ability to repel Ice and void Expel, Death, and Physical attacks. Unfortunately, literally anything it does not resist or repel, it is weak to. It can also be encountered at the Obelisk as a random encounter. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Arahabaki can only be acquired through fusion. It appears as the final boss of Ichigaya Camp's silver-level instance and will always spawn with Momunofu. It also appears as a nightmare variant in the basement level floors of the gold instance. ''Persona 3'' Arahabaki is the ultimate Persona of the Hermit Arcana. It is unlocked after maxing out Maya's Social Link. However, Arahabaki requires a special cross-fusion and thus cannot be fused until after 9/21 and the protagonist is Level 60. The personas Omoikane, Take-Minakata, Okuninushi, and Kikuri-Hime are needed to fuse Arahabaki. ''The Movie'' Arahabaki is summoned by Makoto during the battle against Chidori Yoshino and against other Strega members afterwards. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Arahabaki was used in an attempt to slow down and damage Shadow Naoto. He attacked with, possibly, Torrent Shot. Arahabaki also made a brief appearance in the fight against Kunino-sagiri. While Yu was being controlled, he used Arahabaki to block Kanji's rushing Take-Mikazuchi in his attempt to help. In the True Ending special, Arahabaki appears to attack Margaret's Cu Chulainn using Vicious Strike, and brings a message of support from the Fox. Arahabaki is the Persona representing the bond between Yu and the Fox. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Arahabaki is an enemy encountered in the Samsara Tunnels under Manipura. It tends to use physical attacks like Hell Thrust and Gates of Hell. To beat it, one ally must have a powerful Ice spell, like Cocytus, and freeze it. This bypasses its defenses and the player can inflict damage with critical after critical attack. Expel attacks and Almighty skills are the only other methods that can damage it. It drops Fusion Cells and Vital Noises. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Arahabaki is a common enemy in the higher layers of the Sun. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Arahabaki can only be fused after the player reaches Fate Rank 3 with Jungo Torii. Stats ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= |Electricity= |Force= |Light= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical / 1 hit / 1 enemy |Skill= Sea of Chaos\Innate Resist Elec\58 Resist Fire\61 Drain Ice\62 |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3 = |-| FES/Portable = ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice=Repel |Elec= |Force= |Mystic= |Racial=Awakening |Skill= Bufudyne * |Passive= Life Aid * |FusedQuote=I'm Arahabaki the Deity. I may have a poker face, but, well, I`ll do my best anyway. |FusingQuote=The thought of being fused tickles the soul. Give me a good partner! }} Gallery Trivia *While it is often referenced as a "he" in game text, it is actually modeled after women. *Its design is based on shakōki dogū, clay figurines made during the Jōmon period of prehistoric Japan. *In Shin Megami Tensei, he appears as a Deity of the Light-Law alignment, which is ironic considering that he was considered a symbol of defiance, rebellion, and heresy. This could possibly a reference to his former status as a Deity. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons